


Midnight Chat

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Blue Warriors [2]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: A brief midnight text chat between Aja and Jim





	Midnight Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't sleep last night and ended up writing text fics. May add more to this later, idk.

**AjaofAkiridion:** Jim?

**AjaofAkiridion:** Jim, r u up?

**FortheGloryofFarts:** Yeah

**FortheGloryofFarts:** it’s 2:30 am tho

**FortheGloryofFarts:** why

**FortheGloryofFarts** : nightmares again?

**AjaofAkiridion:** Yes, Mother is playing music for me and I have Luug, but I still cannot sleep

AjaofAkiridionis typing…

**AjaofAkiridion:** why is your username about ‘farts’?

**FortheGloryofFarts** : so yeah to summon my armor there’s this magic incantation thing “for the glory of Merlin” but Merlin’s a butt so I replaced his name with farts so whenever he contacts me he has to read it.

**FortheGloryofFarts:** it would work better if he actually knew how to text

**FortheGloryofFarts** : or use a phone ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ 

**AjaofAkiridion:** that gives me an idea

AjaofAkiridion changed name to GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe

**GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe:** um

**GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe:** on second thought, I don’t like this one

**GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe:** tho it is very insulting

**GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe:** on Akiridion-5 a GnarrKnaaxxe is a slimy limp creature that we feed Skeltegs

**GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe:** it is humorous to think of Morando as one but I want a different chat name

**FortheGloryofFarts:** maybe choose one to do with space?

**GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe:** haha

GeneralMorandoisaGnarrKnaaxxe changed name to WarriorPrincessAja

**WarriorPrincessAja:** this one is much better

**FortheGloryofFarts:** yeah I like it :)

**WarriorPrincessAja:** Jim?

**FortheGloryofFarts:** yeah

**WarriorPrincessAja:** I miss you

**FortheGloryofFarts:** I miss you too


End file.
